Pretty Baby
by GhostofYou
Summary: Sasuke has finally come back after five years and he realizes that he's fallen for Sakura. But why does she keep on avoiding him? Songfic Pretty Baby by Vanessa Carlton SASUSAKU


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I repeat, I do not own Naruto. But if I did, wouldn't that be so cool? Hey are you listening to me?

I used the song "Pretty Baby" by Vanessa Carlton. Let's just PRETEND that Sakura wrote it. Alright? (I also advise you listen to the song when Sakura sings to get the feeling of the story.)

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner thoughts'**

Lyrics

* * *

Pretty Baby

"He's back!"

"He's back!"

"He's back!"

Whispers of the same sentence rang through the streets of Konoha. Five years. Five years since **that** day. Five years since **he **left. Five years since **he **betrayed Konoha. Five years since **he **left a kunoichi broken inside.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. **He **was back? After all this time he decides to comeback. She refused to believe it as she walked along the streets of Konoha. But as she neared the gate, she noticed a huge crowd around two people. She sauntered over and saw a flash of orange and blue.

'He is back!' Sakura really couldn't believe it. 'Why did he have to come back now? Just when I thought that I could forget about him, he comes back!'

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Narauto yelled trying to get her attention through the crowd. "See? I didn't forget my promise. It took but I brought him back!"

Sakura walked over to the two boys unsure of how to greet them. "Oh…. Well… that's great. Uh….hi Sasuke." She wasn't sure if she was happy or sad, so she just did a fake smile, and hoped they would buy her "enthusiasm."

"Hn," Sasuke was a bit shocked when Sakura took out the –kun in his name. He was expecting a girl running towards him with tears. But here stood a calm girl with a fake smile on her face. He could definitely see through the façade, she looked happy, but her eyes sowed much agony.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go do some… stuff. Bye!" Sakura ran off leaving the two boys alone in the crowd. She was just relieved when she got the opportunity to leave. She didn't know how long she could stand all the awkwardness.

'Stuff? What stuff?'

'**Hey where's the –kun? Sasuke-KUN ! Didn't she miss us at all?'**

"That's weird… I thought Sakura was free today… Oh well." Naruto said very puzzled.

"What do you mean by free?" Sasuke asked very curious.

'**OH NO! WHAT IS SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!'**

'Who would be her boyfriend?'

'**I dunno?... OH MY GOD! What if it's…. Rock Lee?'**

'The day she goes out with Lee is the day pigs would fly'

'**Ino flies?'**

"Well, Sakura is now a medic-nin and she sometimes helps in the Konoha Hospital. She was trained by the Fifth Hokage, and she makes a big help. I thought the hospital said she didn't have to go today." Naruto explained as a matter-of-factly.

"Medic-nin?" Sasuke was really confused, but he'd never admit that.

'Since when did she become a medic-nin?'

"Yeah! Sakura is one of the best! Tsunade even said that she might one day surpass her! Well I am starving! Let's go eat at Ichiraku!" Naruto said as his stomach sounded like a bear. "Oh… and since you are back… YOU'RE PAYING!"

'And to think I thought that maybe Naruto got a little more mature.'

'**You're really going to pay? You know he eats like 50 billion bowls of ramen each day!'**

Sasuke forgot about this guy's appetite, if he pays for Naruto, he'll be living in a cardboard box. "Yeah, I'll pay, but only one bowl for each of us. If you want more, use your own money."

"I liked you better when you kept your mouth shut," Naruto grumbled.

"What did you say dobe?" Sasuke asked impatiently send off a death glare. If looks could kill…..

"Oh…uh… Nothing! Hehehehe!Let's go!" Naruto ran off in the direction of Ichiraku before Sasuke killed him.

* * *

At Ichiraku (that is the place, right?) 

"So… Naruto. How's everybody?" Sasuke asked. He's been gone for five years, things must've changed since he was gone like Sakura had.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei is perverted as ever. Ever since I introduced him to Jiraiya-sensei he's been reading his book more frequently. Nothing is really different, except that Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, and Hinata and I are dating," Naruto said as if it was nothing.

"So how long did it take for you to notice that Hinata liked you?" Sasuke asked wondering if Naruto knew that Hinata liked him since they were 12.

"Um… well I found out like 2 months ago," Naruto told Sasuke.

"What? Two months ago? Didn't you notice that she liked you since we were 12?" Sasuke couldn't believe that Naruto was THAT oblivious. Everyone in the Konoha knew about Hinata's crush, well, except for Naruto.

"Really? Who would've guessed that she liked me THAT long," Naruto said.

O.O "So, how about Sakura?" Sasuke asked changing the subject. He wanted to know is she was dating anyone. Why he cared so much was an enigma to him.

'Why do I even care if she's dating anyone? She's just a team mate.'

'**Are you sure?'**

'Positive'

'**So sure that you bet your life on it? Because you know that you are free to show emotion now that Itachi is gone.'**

'Yes I am positive…..no I am not.'

'**HA! I TOLD YOU! WHO'S THE GENIUS? ME!'**

'I don't know, when I saw her today I just felt…happy.'

"Sakura's single, but you should see all her fan boys. There are even more than your fan girls! That's saying something." Naruto said while noisily slurping his umpteenth bowl of ramen.

"Fan boys?" Sasuke was even more surprised to know the **she **has more admirers than him. He thought he had a lot.

"Yeah, not just fan boys, they are INSANE! Good thing she always rejects their dates.

Otherwise she'd be dating a Sakura obsessed freak. Lee still has a crush on her, but at least he's not _that _obsessed," Naruto said darting his eyes around as if looking if Sakura's fan boys were around.

What Naruto said bewildered Sasuke because Sakura's fan boys sounded really scary. But what Sasuke really wanted to know was is she still liked him. He wasn't sure if he liked her, but he had to know. He decided to ask **the question, **"Naruto, does Sakura still… like me?"

"Teme! You actually figured out you have feelings for her!" Naruto was practically bouncing up in his seat.

"I am not sure, but when I saw her today at the gate, a part of me felt, well, happy. And when you told me that she was single, I was relieved. I'm not sure, but my feelings are growing stronger for her," Sasuke couldn't believe what he was saying. He just poured out his feelings to a guy who took almost five years to figure out Hinata liked him. There's only one word to describe what he was feeling like now. IDIOT!

"That was so….. beautiful!" Naruto looked like he was about to cry when his face became all serious. As serious as his face could get, actually. "Well, no one is sure about her feelings toward you. Whenever someone mentioned you, she became all silent. I'm not sure if she forgave you about what you did to her by the bench. She tries to be all happy, but inside, she's broken. I think that's why she lied about having 'stuff' to do."

"Really?" Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty to how he treated her when he left.

"But I do think that there is hope for you two!" Naruto tried to cheer up Sasuke when he noticed Sasuke's disappointed face.

* * *

It's been a month ever since Sasuke came back, and it was always the same. Sasuke actually started searching for Sakura to ask her about her feelings. He came to a conclusion that he had indeed fallen for her. But she would always say that she had "stuff" to do. 

'**Why do you always say you have 'stuff' to do, when you clearly don't? You should tell Sasuke how you really feel.'**

'No! I'm… I'm just not ready to face him. At least, not yet. I want to tell him that I still do love him.'

'**Well, why don't you? He always seems to be looking for you.'**

'Because!'

'**Because what?'**

'Because I am afraid! Five years ago I poured my heart out to him. And you know what he did? He rejected me, shattering my heart to a million pieces! It feels like there's nothing left of me anymore! If I tell him, he might reject me again. I don't think I could live if I have to go through the same pain again! I don't want to feel like I'm not wanted. Never again.'

'**You and I both know that you still love him. If you don't confront your feelings to him, he might find someone else. Don't you think that you'll feel worse than being rejected? You'll live your life not knowing what would've happened if you told him your true feelings.'**

"Sakura!" Sakura looked to where the voice was coming from. It was Sasuke! She felt like running away again, but she promised that she'd stay firm.

"Oh hi Sasuke," Sakura greeted him, she wasn't sure if she should call him Sasuke-kun, but staying to say 'hi' was a start.

"I want to talk to you" Sasuke said. 'Well, he didn't change much, Always right to the point'

"Um, Okay." Sasuke took Sakura by the hand which made her blush a little bit, but Sasuke seemed to preoccupied to notice. When they finally reached where Sasuke wanted go, Sakura noticed something. They were at **the bench.** This was the bench where he called her annoying and the bench where he broke her heart. Sakura had the feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"Sakura"

"Yes?" Sakura felt very anxious, she didn't know what he was going to ask next.

"I came here to ask you if you still liked me." Sasuke needed to know NOW. Since Sakura actually stayed put for more then two seconds, he decide that it was the right time to ask.

'**Sakura! This is your chance! Tell him how you feel!'**

"Sasuke, I" Sakura wanted to say 'yes' but she couldn't.

'**Come on you can do it! Just say 'yes'! This is what you've been waiting for. Now or Never!'**

"Sorry, Sasuke, but I don't"

'**WHAT!'**

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke, I've got to go," Sakura fought the urge to cry and ran off in the direction of her house.

'**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LOVE HIM?! OF COURSE YOU DO!'**

'Sorry. But I choose never. My heart can't take anymore rejection.'

* * *

With Sasuke 

'She doesn't love me?' Sasuke was shocked that she said that she didn't like him. He wouldn't accept it. He knew she was lying. He knew that she was trying to hold in her tears. He was going to look for her, and confess his feelings. But where to look?

'**Check her house! YOU IDIOT!'

* * *

**

With Sakura

Sakura reached her house, and she couldn't help but cry. She blew her only chance of telling Sasuke how she really feels. Sakura walked over to her piano, and did what the only thing she could do to make her fell better.

She put her hands on the piano and started to sing.

* * *

With Sasuke 

Sasuke reached Sakura's house, and saw that the door was unlocked. He entered the house and started to look around, when he heard a melody playing. The melody was nothing like he's ever heard before.

Sasuke followed the beautiful melody to the piano room. There he found Sakura playing the piano, he decided to come out when she would stop playing. Then she did something that really surprised Sasuke. She began to sing.

You light me up and then I fall for you  
You lay me down and then I call for you  
Stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you

Sasuke realized that the song wasn't just for anybody. Sakura wrote it for him!

Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
You're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby

Yes, it was true, Sakura wrote this song awhile ago for Sasuke. For a minute, she thought someone was there, listening, but she just continued playing as she sang her heart out.

  
And I know things can't last forever  
But there are lessons that you'll never learn  
Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
So how's it you that makes me better

Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
You're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby 

Why can't you hold me and never let go  
When you touch me it is me that you own  
Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart  
Would you break it apart again... oh pretty baby

At that moment, Sasuke vowed to himself and Sakura that he would never hurt her again.

Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
You're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby 

Pretty baby, why can't you see  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me  
Pretty baby, why can't you see  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me

  
Pretty Baby  
My Pretty Baby  
My Pretty Baby  
Don't you leave me 

Sakura finally stopped playing her song, and just sat there. She sighed, and then she noticed that someone _was_ there listening!

"You play very beautifully," Sasuke emerged from outside the room. Sakura was a bit shocked but smiled. "Was that song for me?"

Sakura couldn't respond, but instead, she nodded.

"Did you really mean what you said? I mean, about not liking me?"

Sakura knew that she couldn't lie anymore. She had to tell him. "Yes, I was telling the truth, I don't like you."

Sasuke felt heartbroken, and was about to leave when Sakura continued to speak, "I don't like you. I… love you." Sasuke felt like he was on top of the world. He was so happy that she actually said she loved him. "I was just scared that you would reject me again. I wasn't sure if I could ever live with myself if you broke my heart again."

Sasuke walked over to the piano bench next to Sakura. He did something that surprised not only Sakura, but him as well. He kissed her.

Once the kiss was broken, it was Sasuke's turn to confess, "Sakura, I promise that I'll never break your heart ever again. I love you too."

END!

* * *

AWWWWW! That was so romantic. I feel like I'm going to cry! Please review and tell me how I did on my first one-shot! 

Inner self: REVIEW OR DIE!


End file.
